Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-y = 2$ $10x+2y = 2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-y = 2$ $-y = 5x+2$ $y = -5x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x+2y = 2$ $2y = -10x+2$ $y = -5x + 1$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.